paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Meets The Powerpuff Girls
This story is a crossover between PAW Patrol and Powerpuff Girls Characters * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Mayor Goodway * Adventure Bay Citizens * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo * Princess Morbucks * Sedusa * HIM * The Amoeba Boys * The Gangreen Gang * Fuzzy Lumpkins Chapter 1: The Town is Under Attack! (One afternoon, the pups and Ryder are playing fetch in the yard of the Lookout) Ryder: Ready, and...go! (He throws the ball and the pups run after it) Marshall: I've got it! I've got it! (He trips over a stick on the grass) Marshall: I didn't get it (The others continue to run after the ball. Then, Rubble's paw gets stuck in a tree root) Rubble: Oh no! I'm stuck! (Rocky turns back to get his paw out of the root) Rocky: I've gotcha, man Rubble: Thanks (Now, it's up to Chase, Skye and Zuma to get the ball) Chase: I'm going to get it! Zuma: Not if I get it first! (Then, he trips over a rock and slides down a hill, he also ends up banging into Chase, causing the two of them to slide down the hill and crash) Chase: None of us got it! Zuma: We sure didn't, dude (Then, Skye walks up holding the ball in her mouth) Skye: I caught the ball! Chase: Woo hoo, Skye! That's my girl! Zuma: Say whaaaaat? Chase: Nothing (Meanwhile, back up the hill, Ryder's Pup Pad starts to ring. He answers it, and it is Mayor Goodway) Ryder: What's up, Mayor Goodway? Mayor Goodway: Ryder! It's a huge emergency! Ryder: Why? Mayor Goodway: Adventure Bay is under attack! Ryder: (gasps) Oh no! What's attacking the city? Mayor Goodway: It's some sort of black and green monkey guy Ryder: A black and green monkey guy? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Mayor Goodway: No, I'm serious! Look! (She turns her phone to show Mojo Jojo standing on top of a building shooting lasers at the town. Several citizens are running around) Mojo Jojo: (laughs evilly) Feel my wrath, you fools! Ryder: Woah, that's the craziest thing I've ever seen! So, I guess talking pups are not the only taking animal I've seen! Mayor Goodway: We really need your help! Can you and your heroic team of puppies help us? Ryder: Don't worry, Mayor. No job is too big, no pup is too small! (He contacts the other pups on the Pup Pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups all run to the Lookout. Skye runs by with the ball still in her mouth, but she accidentally drops it. Marshall tries to run after it, and it leads him into the Lookout's elevator) Marshall: I've got the ball now! (All of a sudden, he trips over a tug toy that was on the ground, and crashes into the other pups as usual. He does end up catching the ball, however) Marshall: I caught it! (The others laugh, then the pups go up the elevator and change into their uniforms. Then, the hop out of the elevator and stand into their positions) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay, pups. I gathered you all here because we have a really huge emergency! A black and green monkey guy is attacking Adventure Bay! (All the pups gasp) Rubble: A black and green monkey guy? That's insane! Ryder: That's the same thing I was thinking too! We need to stop this mysterious villain. For this mission, I'll need.....Chase. I need you to track down this evil monkey villain, and catch him in your net Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Skye, I need you to fly up to this mysterious villain, and try to defeat him Skye: (barks) Let's take to the sky! Ryder: The rest of you can help defeat this monkey villain too. PAW Patrol is on a roll! Chapter 2: A Fierce Battle (The pups and Ryder head into their vehicles and drive to the city. There, they look up in the sky and see Mojo Jojo firing lasers at the town. Cut to said villain) Mojo Jojo: (evil laugh) Pretty soon I'm gonna rule this land! (Cut back to the pups) Rubble: Woah, you weren't kidding, Ryder! Chase: Nope (Mayor Goodway runs up to them) Mayor Goodway: Thank goodness you're here, PAW Patrol! We definitely need your help! Ryder: No worries, Mayor. No job is too big, no pup is too small! Chase can you try to catch this so called monkey villain in your net? Chase: Chase is on the case (He runs up underneath Mojo Jojo, who is still flying. Cut back to him) Mojo Jojo: What should I destroy now? (He looks down and sees Chase) What's this? A little puppy? (laugh) That would be good to destroy! (He fires a laser at Chase, which Chase sees and dodges) Chase: Hey! Stop that, evil monkey villain! Mojo Jojo: No way! And by the way, the name's Mojo Jojo. Now take this! (He fires another laser at Chase which he dodges as well) Chase: You're not going to get away with this, Mojo! Mojo Jojo: Oh, but I already have! Chase: Oh yeah? Take this! (barks) Net! (His net launcher comes out of his Pup pack, and he fires a net at Mojo, which he dodges) Mojo Jojo: (laugh) You missed! (Chase fires another net, which Mojo dodges as well) Mojo Jojo: You missed! (Chase fires a lot of nets, which Mojo continuously dodges) Mojo Jojo: Your weak nets cannot catch me, weak police pup! Chase: Oh yeah? Well, take this! (He fires a larger net at Mojo, which catches him) Yes! I finally caught you! Mojo Jojo: No you haven't! (He fires a laser at the net, which melts it) I'm free! Chase: (facepalms) Aw man! Mojo Jojo: Hey, how do you like this?! (He builds up a giant laser beam in his hands, and fires it at Chase's net launcher, destroying it) Mojo Jojo: (laughs) You're nothing now! Chase: You won't get away with this, Mojo Jojo! Mojo Jojo: Oh, but I already have! Ta ta for now! (He flies off. Chase stares at him angrily) Chapter 3: Powerpuff Girls To The Rescue! (Chase runs back to Ryder and the pups) Chase: Ryder! He got me! Ryder: Who got you? Chase: Mojo Jojo! Ryder/Marshall/Rocky/Rubble/Zuma/Skye: Mojo Jojo? Chase: That's the name of that monkey villain Ryder: Oh, okay. Skye use your wings to chase after Mojo Jojo! Skye: Roger that, Ryder. (barks) Wings! (Her wings pop out of her Pup pack, and she flies after Mojo Jojo. Cut back to said villain flying away) Mojo Jojo: (laughs) I'm so glad I was able to defeat that powerless police pup! Skye: (from o.s.) I'll show you what'll make you glad! (Mojo becomes surprised, and stares at Skye) Mojo Jojo: Oh no, not another one! Skye: How dare you my crush disrespectfully Mojo Jojo: Aw, what am I worried about? You're just a flying pup! You don't have any fancy powers! Skye: Uh, I guess you're right now that you mention it (She flies back down to the team) Ryder: Skye? What happened to you? Did Mojo take you out too? Skye: No, he just mentioned that I am a powerless flying pup Chase: Bad monkey! Ryder: Well, pups. I'm not sure what we can do now. We don't have any fancy powers to defeat Mojo Jojo. What are we going to do? (Cut to Rocky who is looking up in the sky) Rocky: Hey. (points up to the sky) What's that? (Cut to what Rocky is staring at in the sky. It is a streak of pink, blue and green. Cut to all the members of the PAW Patrol staring at it) Marshall: A streak of pink, blue and green? What's going on? Rubble: What's making those streaks in the sky? Skye: (barks) Goggles! (She uses her goggles to see what's making the streaks) They're...little girls? (Cut to said girls. They are (you guessed it) the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. They are chasing after Mojo Jojo. Cut back to the pups) Zuma: Woah, little flying dudettes? That's the craziest thing I've ever seen! Marshall: You said it! (Cut back to Mojo) Mojo Jojo: Those powerless puppies can never stop me! Because they don't have any fancy powers! Blossom: (from o.s.) Oh, but we can! Mojo Jojo: Huh? (He turns around and sees the girls chasing after him) Mojo Jojo: Oh no! It's the Powerpuff Girls! Buttercup: You got it! Bubbles: And we're going to put a stop to your evil plans once and for all! Mojo Jojo: Oh no you're not! (He fires a laser at the girls, which they dodge) Blossom: You think you're weak lasers can stop us, Mojo? Well take this! (She flies up to Mojo, and gives him a kick. Mojo growls) Mojo Jojo: Those weak little punches can't stop me! Buttercup: Oh yeah? (She flies up to Mojo, and throws a punch at him in the guts) Mojo Jojo: That hurt! But that still cannot stop me! Blossom: Oh yeah? Well wait till you feel the wrath of our little sister Bubbles! Buttercup: Yeah. She may be small, but her attacks can make a grown man cry in pain (Cut back to the PAW Patrol, who are cheering for the girls) All: Go, girls, go! (Cut back to them and Mojo) Blossom: Okay, sis. Show him whatcha got! Bubbles: You got it! (She flies up to Mojo, and gives him a really painful fiery punch. Mojo cries in pain. Then, he falls out of the sky) Blossom: Let's finish him off, girls! (They fly down to Mojo, and continue beating him up. Then Mojo falls inside of a paddy wagon) Mojo Jojo: Curse you again, girls! But I'll be-- (Before he can finish his sentence, the paddy wagon drives away cutting him off. Cut back to the girls. All the citizens of Adventure Bay are cheering for them) Man: Good job, girls Zuma: Yeah, you rock! Blossom: It's what we do Buttercup: Duh Chapter 4: TBA TBA Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Chapters